Nobody's a Nobody
Nobody's A Nobody en EEUUAA "Nadie es un Don Nadie" en España es una canción cantada por todos los habitantes de Elmore en el episodio "The Compilation". Letra en Inglés |-| Letra en Español = Gumball: Tú mi medio hermano pero mi amistad total. Darwin: Amigos por siempre del principio hasta el final. Gumball y Darwin: Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Darwin: No tengo que buscarte para saber que estás. Gumball y Darwin: Si dos son uno mismo, aún son par. Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Anais: Soy azúcar, son limones, limonada extraña es. Mis dos, hermanos, que no cambiaré. Gumball, Darwin y Anais: Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Nicole: Eres mi mano derecha y el hombro en el que lloro. Richard: Mis ojos para ver, el brazo en que me apoyo. Nicole y Richard: Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Todos: Caminar, correr, nadar o volar. Como sea que andes tú, te puedo aceptar. No importa ser distintos, pues nadie es igual. L'o's''' '''Wa't't'e'r's'o'n': y Masami: Hasta entre nubes gran diferencia hay. Bobert: Puedes ser robot, Banana Joe: o banana, Tina: un T-Rex, Anton: o medio sándwich, Sol: el ígneo sol, Señorita Simian: o eslabón perdido, Héctor: hijo de una bruja ser. Sussie: Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro como Sussie. Teri: Si eres frágil y vuelas, Carrie: o sin sustancia quizá Idaho: sigue siendo más raro una cabeza de papa, William: un ojo con alas. Payaso: Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Abuela Jojo: Tu edad no importa es solo el exterior, Louie: Si tú estás a mi lado me brinca el corazón. L'o's''' '''Wa't't'e'r's'o'n': Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Penny: No temas ser como eres a la, la luz, Gumball: A fuera alguien te quiere por ser solo tú, Planetas: Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Todos: Caminar, correr, nadar o volar, como sea que andes tú, te puedo aceptar, no importa ser distintos, pues nadie es igual, Persona Invisible: Hasta entre nubes gran diferencia hay. Todos:¡Tu-tu-ru-ru-tu-ru-ru-tu-ru-ru-ru! ¡Tu-tu-ru-ru-tu-ru-ru-tu-ru-ru-ru! Nadie es un don nadie y ya y todo el mundo es raro por igual. Raro por igual. |-| Letra en Inglés = Gumball: You're my half brother and my fully-fledged friend! Darwin: We're buddies forever from beginning to the end. Gumball y Darwin: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Darwin: Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there! Gumball y Darwin: If two things act as one are they still a pair? Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Anais: I'm the sugar you're the lemons we're a weird lemonade. But you're the brothers that I'd never trade. Gumball, Darwin y Anais: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Nicole: You're my right hand guy and the shoulder that I cry on. Richard: My brain when I'm confused, an arm to lean a while on. Nicole y Richard: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Todos: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly. If we're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same. L'o's''' '''Wa't't'e'r's'o'n': y Masami: There is no two clouds alike in the great big sky. Bobert: You can be a robot. Banana Joe: A banana. Tina: A T-Rex. Anton: A half a sandwich. Sol: A flaming ball. Señorita Simian: A missing link. Hector: Or your mom can be a witch. Sussie: Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird just like Sussie! Teri: If you're fragile as paper! Carrie: Or made of nothing at all. Idaho: You still won't be as weird as a potato head! William: Or a flying eyeball. Payaso: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me. Abuela Jojo: Your age doesn't matter it's only skin deep. Louie: And when I'm around you, Jojo, my pacemaker skips a beat. L'o's''' '''Wa't't'e'r's'o'n': Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me Penny: So don't be scared to come out your shell too. Gumball: There's always someone out there to love the real you. Planetas: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me. Todos: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly. If you're going different ways you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, If nobody's the same. Persona Invisible: A space for every star in the great big sky. Todos:Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do-Do! Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do-Do! Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Weird like you and me! |-| Vídeo Nobody's A Nobody Gumball Cartoon Network Ver También en:Nobody's A Nobody Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Nicole Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gumball Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Darwin Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Richard Categoría:Temporada 4